Digital image tone adjustment enables a user to improve the image quality of digital images. Digital or other images may have a number of issues that affect the image quality. For example, the image may be too dark. The image may be too bright. The image may be primarily one set of colors (such as primarily a dark image). Portions of images may also suffer from similar problems. A backlit face, for example, may appear very dark relative to its surroundings.
One of the benefits of digital images over physical images is that they may more easily be manipulated using computers. A user may adjust the color, brightness or contrast of pixels in an image, either directly or by application of one or more functions. These functions may detect problem regions in the image, may detect faces or may automatically detect overall problems with the image.